Tis The Season
by AshAttack
Summary: Fluffy one shot for Gaara and Sakura in honor of the Christmas season.


'Tis The Season

Summary: In honor of the Christmas season, a fluffy one shot for Gaara and Sakura.

Pairings: Gaara x Sakura

Rating: PG 13 Cause of swearing. Other than that, it's nothing but fluff.

Disclaimer: I'm nothing but a student with an overactive imagination. Therefore, I'm broke and own nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Tehe. I couldn't help myself. I had to make a nice little one shot for Gaara and Sakura. I do like snow. Even if I hate the cold. But then again, I problly only like snow because I've only played in it like, twice in my life. I live down south. Today it was like eighty something degrees. The only times I've seen snow is when I went up to Ashville, North Carolina. Anywhos. On to the fluffy moment of my imagination. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"SAKURA!" Gaara roared. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Giggling to herself, Sakura raced as fast as she could away from Gaara. She wasn't stupid. If you were brave enough to throw a snowball at Gaara then you had better be brave enough to run through out the snow.

Weaving around a tree and jumping into another one, she quickly hid herself.

After a few moments, she started getting cold. Strike that, she was freezing her ass off. Here it was, the middle of December, and she was up in a snow covered tree hiding from her lover. Something about the equation just didn't add up right to Sakura.

As she thought about how long it would take for Gaara to forget about the whole snowball thing, she stopped paying attention to her surroundings.

And of course, that was the perfect time for Gaara to strike.

He had been watching her from another tree for a good ten minutes now. He was surprised that his cherry blossom hadn't noticed him. For almost five minutes, he had waited for her to jump out of the tree and race off. He figured that she must have been in really deep thought. That, or she forgot her ADD medicine again.

Shrugging, he decided that it matter why. He was still going to get her back. And besides, Sakura was much more _entertaining_ when she didn't take her medicine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the other tree, Sakura was getting worried. She had figured that Gaara would have found her by now.

She tried to concentrate on finding his precense, but it wasn't working.

For some odd reason, she couldn't concentrate.

She shrugged it off.

It wasn't that important. Chances are she just fogot her medicine...Again.

Oh well. She did that plenty often, so it was okay.

It was in this not very deep though when Sakura got hit in the face with what she could only assume was the frozen fire of hell.

And then, she fell out of the tree.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laughing silently to himself, he watched the look of pure shock regstister on Sakura's face.

When she fell though, he just lost control.

He just couldn't help himself. He bursted out laughing.

He really didn't throw it that hard. Really.

Jumping out of the tree, Gaara landed beside Sakura. He bent down, picked her up, and jumped back into the treee he had previously been in.

As he settled down and started to get comfortable, he noticed that Sakura was shaking. He hadn't realized she'd been so cold.

Shrugging off his jacket, he draped it around her. Sure, it wasn't thaqt thick of a jacket. Okay, well, it was actually a pretty thin jacket. But still. It was better than nothing.

"Sakura?" He whispered quietly in her ear. She shivered once more before she turned her head towards him in a scowl.

"That was uncalled for. I didn't throw my snowball half that hard."

Gaara just smiled. Realizing that he didn't plan to apologize, Sakura just sighed. She snuggled deeper into his chest for more warmth. It must have been getting colder by the minute.

Leaning down, he softly sung a lullaby into her ear. Sakura couldn't help but smile. A while back, he had told her that the same lullaby that he was singing, was one that his sister had sung to him when he was younger, back before Gaara was isolated from his family by his father. He had told her that Temari told him that their mother used to sing it to put her and Kankuro to sleep.

Relaxing herself, she almost fell asleep, despite the cold. She couldn't believe that Gaara wasn't cold. Then again, he cold be freezing. He just wouldn't tell her.

Even though Gaara had become very opened with his emotions around her, he still wouldn't show when he was in pain.

And the fact that he had become so open with her made her extremely happy. Around others though, he was not so open...

He had gotten better with Naruto though. The crazy blonde had really gotten to Gaara. They often sparred with each other, and then went and got ramen afterwards. They made such cute best friends. Though, Sakura kept that thought to herself.

Turning around to face Gaara, she wrapped her arms around him.

Laying her head on his chest, she smiled. She loved the way she fit perfectly in his arms.

She lifted her head up and stared into his eyes. Gaara smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. The past half hour being totally forgotten, and putting all thoughts of snowballs out of their minds, they continued to make out for a few mintutes.

Finally breaking away from him, Sakura giggled.

"Hey Gaara. Let's go attack Naruto with frozen water made into balls!"

And off they went.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: So yeah. I wrote this like a week ago. Back before I found out about Andy. I just now remembered it and decided to put it up. Anywhos. I don't think it's the best thing I've ever written, but I like the cute little idea. I could totally see this happen. Well, tell me how you thouhgt of it. And let me know about any mistakes. Thanks. **


End file.
